The Films
The Films refer to the eleven out of the twenty film adaptations of Nicholas Sparks' novels. In total with a budget of 278 million the films have made a grand total of an average of $866,262,754. List of all the films |-|Message in a Bottle = Message in a Bottle - During her morning jog on the beach, journalist Theresa Osborne (Robin Wright Penn) discovers a bottle protruding from the sand. Inside it, she finds a heartbreaking, anonymous love letter. After her paper publishes the letter, Osborne tracks down the letter's reclusive author, world-weary widower Garret Blake (Kevin Costner), in the Carolinas. But, as Osborne finds herself falling hopelessly in love with Blake, she becomes wracked with guilt over the real impetus for her visit. |-|A Walk to Remember = A Walk to Remember - Set in North Carolina, "A Walk To Remember" follows the rite of passage of a jaded, aimless high school senior (Shane West) who falls in love with a guileless young woman (Mandy Moore) he and his friends once scorned. The two develop a powerful and inspirational relationship in which they discover truths that take most people a lifetime to learn. |-|The Notebook = The Notebook - In 1940s South Carolina, mill worker Noah Calhoun (Ryan Gosling) and rich girl Allie (Rachel McAdams) are desperately in love. But her parents don't approve. When Noah goes off to serve in World War II, it seems to mark the end of their love affair. In the interim, Allie becomes involved with another man (James Marsden). But when Noah returns to their small town years later, on the cusp of Allie's marriage, it soon becomes clear that their romance is anything but over. |-|Nights in Rodanthe = Nights in Rodanthe - When Adrienne Willis (Diane Lane) arrives at the coastal town of Rodanthe, N.C., her life is in chaos. There, she hopes to sort through the trouble surrounding her, while tending a friend's inn for the weekend. The only guest at the inn is Dr. Paul Flanner (Richard Gere), a man tormented by a crisis of conscience. As a storm approaches the coast, Paul and Adrienne find comfort and a life-changing romance. |-|Dear John = Dear John - When soldier John Tyree (Channing Tatum) meets an idealistic college student, Savannah Curtis (Amanda Seyfried), it's the beginning of a strong romance. Over the next seven tumultuous years and separated by John's increasingly dangerous deployment, the lovers stay in touch through their letters, meeting in person only rarely. However, their correspondence triggers consequences that neither could foresee. |-|The Last Song = The Last Song - Estranged from her father (Greg Kinnear) for a number of years, teenage Ronnie (Miley Cyrus) isn't pleased when her mother ships her and her younger brother down to a Southern beach town to spend the summer with him. While her father uses a shared love of music to try to reconnect with her, Ronnie finds romance with a handsome local (Liam Hemsworth). |-|The Lucky One = The Lucky One - U.S. Marine Sgt. Logan Thibault (Zac Efron) returns home from his third tour of duty in Iraq with the one thing he believes kept him alive: a photograph of a woman he doesn't even know. He learns the woman's name is Beth (Taylor Schilling) and goes to meet her, eventually taking a job at her family-run kennel. Though Beth is full of mistrust and leads a complicated life, a romance blooms, giving Logan hope that Beth could become more than just his good-luck charm. |-|Safe Haven = Safe Haven - Katie Feldman (Julianne Hough) moves to a small town on the North Carolina coast, determined to make a new life for herself. She takes a job as a waitress and keeps a low profile, but she is soon won over by the warmth and caring of the close-knit community, especially that of widower Alex (Josh Duhamel). With the help of Alex and his children, Katie learns to love and trust again -- but when a mysterious stranger arrives and starts asking questions, Katie's dark past threatens to reclaim her. |-|The Best of Me = The Best of Me - Amanda (Michelle Monaghan) and Dawson (James Marsden) were once high-school sweethearts. They have a bittersweet reunion when they return to their hometown for the funeral of a mutual, beloved friend. Seeing each other again after 20 years apart reignites the love they've never forgotten, but Amanda and Dawson soon discover that the forces that drove them apart when they were younger pose even more threats today. Based on the novel by Nicholas Sparks. |-|The Longest Ride = The Longest Ride - Former bull-riding champion Luke (Scott Eastwood) and college student Sophia (Britt Robertson) are in love, but conflicting paths and ideals threaten to tear them apart: Luke hopes to make a comeback on the rodeo circuit, and Sophia is about to embark on her dream job in New York's art world. As the couple ponder their romantic future, they find inspiration in Ira (Alan Alda), an elderly man whose decades-long romance with his beloved wife withstood the test of time. |-|The Choice = The Choice (upcoming) - A man (Benjamin Walker) pursues a relationship with his new neighbor (Teresa Palmer). |-|Deliverance Creek = Deliverance Creek - Two years into the Civil War, Belle Gatlin Barlowe (Lauren Ambrose) faces uncertainty in the life before her as she attempts to defend her family’s land by any means necessary. When the corrupt bank that runs their town pushes Belle into becoming an outlaw, the stakes become personal, setting off a chain of events that force her to question whether it’s better to be good or to survive. Film adaptations None of the adaptations of Sparks' works into film have been critically well-received. *RT meaning Rotten Tomatoes Trivia *Deliverance Creek is a TV Movie meaning that it does not have neither a 'budget' or 'box office'. Category:Films